The Move
by Fallen Shadow69
Summary: Blake and Weiss are adopted sister who just moved to a new town with their parents. just after they arrived at their new house it came to a revelation that Blake's books had failed to make the move. Weiss the party animal decided to go to the library with her where she met the cute librarian.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I had this chapter done for a while, but 'Sound of Silence just became so fun to write. credit goes to zacharystevens for this prompt. sorry about the late upload but I got to drunk last night to even work a computer.**

Chapter 1: Curse Moving

"Oh my god Blake, I'm so fucking bored! How much longer is it going to take to get to the new house?" Blake's adoptive sister whined right into her ear as Blake was trying to focus on the highway. The only reason Blake didn't freak out at her was because it was an empty stretch.

"One hundred and eighty six. That is how many times you have said you were bored in the last hour. Forty nine times you've asked how much longer we will be and forty nine times I told you I don't know. I'm following mom and dad." Blake said to her sister who just rolled her eyes.

"Didn't realise you were keeping track. Not my fault your taste in music is bad. Honestly what eighteen year old listens to Simon and Garfunkel along with Frank Sinatra and Sammy Davis Jr?" Weiss complained flicking through Blake's cd collection for what felt like the tenth time in as many seconds.

"Says the girl who like orchestras. Plus you love Sammy Davis Jr. He sung 'The Candy Man' hell you probably know the song word for word backwards... in German." Blake said laughing as Weiss glared at her.

"One my native tongue is German. Two I haven't listened to an Orchestral piece since I was like ten and third Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory is a cinematography masterpiece." Weiss said holding up a finger to emphasis each point. She hated it when Blake always brought up her love of one song from an old movie they use to watch to death growing up, but in Blake's defence she wasn't wrong. Weiss did know the song backwards in German as well as English.

Blake heard Weiss' phone go off, Blake knew it was their mother. Blake recognised the specialised ringtone. "Mom says that we should take the next exit. They want to get food and let us stretch our legs." Weiss said quickly responding to the message.

"Okay Weiss but first can you answer me a question? Who can take a sunrise, sprinkle it with dew?" Blake joked as she began to focus back on the road. Weiss just glared but couldn't resist continuing the song,

"Cover it with choc'late and a miracle or two." Weiss said extending her middle finger to Blake as she put in the cd she knew contained the song. As they both sung a course of "The Candy Man!"

 _ **(Line Break You Dunder Head)**_

"Mom, how much longer. Blake keeps making me listening to Rat Pack." Weiss whined to their adoptive mother. Weiss really didn't mind the music choice, but driving for six hours straight grates away at your nerves. The monotony of driving in a single direction can bore anyone.

"We still have about another hour before we get into the small town. Then another ten minutes until we get to the house." Her mom said calmly as she hugged both her daughters. She maybe in her fifties now, but Blake and Weiss who may not be her daughters by blood she still loved the both of them deeply.

"Which reminds me." Blake said tossing the keys to Weiss. "I just drove this far you can drive the rest of the way." Blake said yawning into her hand as she walked up to her dad.

"Weiss, won't stop with the nagging... she just constantly keeps asking how much longer." Blake complained to her dad. He just laughed. "What's so funny? Did I miss some joke?" Blake pouted as he continued to laugh harder. Blake hit him in the shoulder, as his joyous laughter subsided.

"Just that it isn't nice to be on the other side of it...? Hm... remember when you both were young and your favourite game was 'Are we there yet?' quickly followed by 'How many times can we say it before Dad yells at us?'" He joked as Blake glared at him. Blake just thought that he was enjoying this a bit too much.

"One we were like five then. Two I just drove with an eighteen year old complaining about how she was bored and how my taste in music sucked. At least she is driving for the rest of the journey." Blake commented.

 _ **(Line Break You Foolish Fool!)**_

"I don't even care where my room is... I'm falling asleep as soon as I hit the pillow." Blake yawned grabbing her bag from the back seat. The rest could wait. The car wasn't going to move. Blake was very tired. Weiss somehow managed to get out of driving. Blake was still questioning how she managed to sprain her wrist while being handed a drink.

"Right, well I'm with you there. All that boring music takes it out of me." Weiss said laughing as Blake just glared half heartedly at her.

"New rule you can only complain about the music when you drive that day. Seven hours of you constantly bitching about my taste is far more annoying." Blake said closing the door to the car. She knew Weiss truly didn't mind the music choice. She liked all music, it was just something she always enjoyed be it from the calmness that came with classical to lyrics of pop.

"Right well if you are just going to be a stick in the mud... not my fault I like music from people who didn't have such an ego that they caused a split. I bet you like Yoko." Weiss joked as Blake kicked a shoe off at her from the open door.

"Too far Weiss. You would swear I took a dump in your corn flakes." Blake said as Weiss picked up Blake's shoe and tossed it into the house.

"Will you two young ladies stop throwing shoes!" They heard their mom yell. The only person who caused them terror with very little effort caused such dread. But also acted as a calming one at the same time.

"Sorry!" They both yelled back in unison. They don't want to anger her within a few seconds of being in the new house.

"Right well I'm going to grab a room and sleep. If I'm up before ten kill me please." Blake asked as Weiss just laughed following Blake up the stairs.

"Hell if I'm up before that, you have permission to kill me. Sleep is too valuable." Weiss said as she yawned. As she came to the top of the stairs. She saw a bathroom with the door open and three open almost equal sized. Their parents in one bedroom appeared to be dressing the bed.

"I take it the last two bedrooms are mine and Weiss'?" Blake asked and just saw their head nod. Dibs on the one on the right." Blake said running not giving Weiss a chance to take the room.

Weiss sighed as she claimed the only remaining bedroom. She only cared because Blake always was able get the room that never had the annoying beams of sunlight from the early morning sun. "I swear Blake if I there's so much as a single beam of sunlight in there I will kill you." Weiss said walking in and just sitting on her bed. She began to undo her hair. Weiss could hear Blake just falling face first onto her bed.

Weiss stood up and walked over to her bag to grab her change of clothes. She pulled out her light blue nightgown and began to get changed. She was going to enjoy the new place judging by the way the outside looked. It was mesmerising even in the low light that the moon gave them. The other though invading Weiss' mind was simply 'What's the nightlife like?'

 _ **(One More Line Break should do)**_

Blake was awoken by her mom opening her door and dropping a rather heavy iron pan on the floor. Blake shot up and began to frantically look around. She saw her mom standing there laughing at her reaction.

"What gives mom? That is easily in the top of ways to wake people up rudely." Blake complained rubbing her eyes. She knew better than to lay back down. The pan drop would come from much closer. Right next to her bed. That was not something she wanted to happen... ever.

"Sorry sweetie, the moving truck should be here in an hour. Your father and I thought it would be nice to have breakfast together. Can you get your sister up while I go down to start?" her mom asked smiling softly. As Blake absent mindedly nodded.

"Thanks Blake." She said picking up the pan and began to walk humming a tune Blake knew all too well. A tune she always hummed when she was in a great mood or when Weiss or Blake were sick. 'Judging from the fact I don't feel sick and the fact she seems really happy it is definitely the former over the latter.' Blake thought turning to her phone to check the time. She smiled slightly, her mom heard what she said and woke her up at five minutes past ten.

Blake stood up and walked to the room next to her's she always dreaded having to wake Weiss up but it wasn't hard. As she stood in the doorway she say Weiss trying to spoon one of her pillows. Blake snickered a bit at the sight in front of her.

"Weiss get up. Mom is cooking and I won't save you any if you stay asleep." Blake said just loud enough to register to Weiss that she said it but not loud enough to wake her in a violent manner. Weiss shot up and glared at Blake.

"If you do that I will maim you so bad they won't even be able to air it on the news." Weiss said jumping out of her bed to stand on her tip toes to stare at the taller woman. "Let's get going. Don't want to give dad the chance to steal all of the food." Weiss said as her and Blake ran down the stairs. They knew it was never worth the risk to leave him alone with the delicious food their mom always made.

As the ran into the kitchen the smell of bacon and eggs filled their nostrils, the pleasant aroma was heaven and they quickly took a seat at the table. Sure the idea of needing to unpack was approaching but it also meant that they could relax and make their room theirs again. While they always saw the taking down of their stuff as the ending of a place. They also knew that they were loved enough to be brought into consideration about moving. Not like in the past.

Weiss was put up for adoption at the age of three and Blake was abandoned at birth _._ Neither held malice towards their families. They found a family that loved them deeply. "Okay girls first." Their mom said placing plates in front of Weiss and Blake. Weiss and Blake waited patiently for their mom to bring over the last two plates and their mom to have a seat. It was only correct edict.

As she took a seat. They all began to dig in. It was the nicest thing they had in what felt like weeks. In reality it was at most a few days. Between the packing and the driving they couldn't sit down and have a pleasant family meal.

"Thanks mom." Weiss and Blake both said as they finished. They began to collect the dishes and bring them over to the sink. It was only fair on their parents. They made the food they shouldn't have to clean the dishes as well.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Need to set the scene somehow, and at two thousand words I think it is a nice scene set. And sadly those musicians I actually listen to on a regular basis, surprises everyone** **when they hear I like that type of music. If you don't know any of them I suggest spending some time on Youtube. I hope you guys like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so you people like this story, as do I... I realised however after I uploaded the chapter I can't do my normal thing of making the story dark... I just feel dirty... it probably made you people enjoy it further because if I wanted to do my normal thing it takes a lot more effort which isn't my thing.**

Chapter 2: Please Say You're Lying

"Weiss! I know you aren't asleep. Get up or I'm getting a bucket of water to dump on you. I refuse to be the only one of us that has to do the manual labour of bringing the boxes in." Blake said sitting on Weiss' bed, where the white haired woman was trying to get out of work.

'Good damn it Blake! Just leave me alone. I really don't want to have to work.' Weiss thought turning onto her side to continue throwing of the façade of her being asleep. It wasn't that she was lazy it was more so because she knew she would end up having to help Blake with some of the heavy lifting which didn't appeal to her.

"Okay, If you want to keep this charade I'll be right back." Blake said letting a grin develop as she saw Weiss shiver slightly. 'Oh she will kill me but it will be worth it.' Blake thought as she quickly walked out of the room and quickly down the stairs.

'I swear no one will be able to find her corpse if she actually dumps water on me. She'll ruin my outfit and my bedding.' Weiss thought as she heard Blake coming back into her room.

Blake smiled as she saw Weiss was still asleep. "I warned you Weiss." Blake said turning the cup over dousing the white haired woman. Weiss shot up and glared at Blake, Blake fell onto the ground laughing.

"I thought you were lying! Uhhhhh! You ruined my outfit!" Weiss yelled standing over Blake. 'I should kill her. But how do I make a beating seem accidental?' Weiss thought with nothing but malice. Blake sat up and attempted to control the unrelenting laughter.

"I warned you. Not my fault but you look like a wet kitten." Blake said as Weiss just sighed angrily, she felt like she was five seconds away from stabbing Blake after smashing the glass that held the treacherous water over Blake's head.

"Girls! Get down here so we can start bringing the boxes in." Their dad yelled yelled up the stairs. Weiss just pointed for Blake to walk out first. Blake picked herself up snickering as Weiss almost growled. Blake continued laughing. As they stopped at the base of the stairs their dad just looked at Weiss.

"Let me guess, Weiss attempted to be asleep to get out of work and you poured some cold water on her." He said laughing a little as Blake just nodded as Weiss glared at the both of them. 'Looks like Dad is added to the kill list. Tragic really. I'll miss him... but it needs to be done.' Weiss thought storming past the two not wanting to deal with either right now.

* * *

"Come on Weiss! It is just a box! Not even a heavy one. I think all that's in there are some loose wires at most I think it is one of dad's monitors." Blake yelled as Weiss began to struggle further as she stepped through the front door.

"Sorry we can't all have manish arms and even more manish upper body strength." Weiss got out through clenched teeth. Blake just glared at her.

"I hope you realise people have killed others for less. I may be added onto that list as soon as you fall asleep." Blake said as Weiss dropped. The box the couch. She threw it open to see what was so heavy.

"Oh, it was my shoes. It was something more important than wires. Seriously have you seen how hard it is to find the right shoes to go along with half my outfits. Seriously it was hard. Almost impossible is the right answer." Weiss said smile developing as she looked at one of the many joys she had acquired in recent times. Shopping so she had outfits to go to parties.

"Was that the last box?" Blake asked as Weiss shrugged. 'Seriously, it is like I ask her about why we're here.' Blake thought as she walked out to go check herself. As she stepped into the truck she frowned, all that was left was a two seater. Blake frowned as their old man walked up behind her.

"We should probably get this in. And your mother and sister have the upper body strength of of a wet noodle. You mind helping me?" He asked patting Blake on the back. 'Dear sweet baby Jesus! He really needs to learn how to watch that.' Blake thought as she walked over to the other side of it.

"Come on. I really want to get everything sorted in my room. Need to start getting my books put away." Blake said as the pair hoisted the smaller couch up and began to move it off. Whilst Blake did find it partially heavy she did know they didn't have much of an alternative.

"Well I think your mother plans to make some tomato soup with a three cheese grilled cheese. So I'm all for getting this done fast. You girls will eat it all otherwise." He chuckled as Blake just glared at him.

'Hmm that is two people I need to kill. I'll miss Dad but I don't like getting blamed. Not my fault mom is just an amazing chef.' Blake thought keeping a smile on her face. She wouldn't want him to know her plans.

Once the place the piece of furniture down Blake fell face first down. "No more heavy lifting please... I can't take it." Blake said as Weiss sat down on the arm and poked her head. 'I might just kill her now. Why should I wait till she falls asleep. It would be so easy, just a quick snap... only problem would be mom yelling at me. Then she would get sad and cry... I swear she knows how to make us feel terrible.' Blake thought swatting away Weiss' hand.

"Blake come on. Mom's cooking, she says we can eat then start putting this stuff away. And then you can do your boring thing of reading while I go out and check the nightlife out. You never know, you might finally get something something here. Hell I may even be such a nice sister and take you out." Weiss said getting punched in the arm by Blake.

"You're lucky the only reason I haven't killed you yet is because I don't want to see mom cry. That and it would stop her from cooking right now if she hears your screams." Blake said turning over to take a good look at the living room. The walls she wasn't happy with the colour scheme being an off cream shade. Blake thought it looked a bit dirty but she wouldn't really mind. This would probably be the longest non celebratory reason to stay in the room looking at the walls. Next time she would be in here it would be with a book in her hands.

"Ditto. And I don't think I would scream that loud." Weiss said pushing Blake to sit up.

"You screamed when we watched Sinister 2 a few nights ago. Honestly I've seen scarier things in the bathroom after dad left it... or that time they both walked into it and the shower went on." Blake said causing both herself and Weiss to shiver at the memory. It was still a long time ago but the memory was still so fresh.

"That movie was terrifying and I drink to forget those moments, sometimes repression can only get you so far." Weiss said as they hear their mother calling them. Not wasting a second both girls jumped up. They ran into the kitchen to see their mother pouring some of the thick red soup into four bowls with a cheesy goo seeping out between two pieces of golden toasted bread. The mouths of all the people in the kitchen began to water.

* * *

Two hours. That is how long Blake had been looking for one box that contained all her books. The only problem is they only place that had any boxes left was the one place she didn't want to go at the moment. Her parents' room. Where both walked in, closed the door and Blake could have sworn she heard them lock it. She already had some idea of what they were doing but she hoped she was wrong.

'God I wish they are playing a really intense game of sudoku... or a crossword... literally anything but having sex.' Blake thought as she walked into Weiss' room and plopping down on her bed.

"Can I help you? Or did you just come in here to piss me off?" Weiss asked as she finished up painting her nails the colour she decided to have her nails for the week.

"I can't find the box with my books and the only place with any boxes left is mom and dad's room. And they walked in and locked the door. So I need something to distract me. What colour are you painting them now?" Blake asked trying to make small talk.

"Baby blue. Want me to paint yours?" Weiss asked placing the small bottle next to others on a nearby shelf.

"Sure, got any black, or dark purple?" Blake asked as Weiss held up both of the requested colours, Blake pointed to purple as Weiss put the black one back and began to get to work.

It didn't take long for Weiss and Blake to fall into casual conversation. Their mom walked in not long after smiling. "Hey Mom, are my books in a box in your room?" Blake asked as their mom stopped and began to think hard.

"No Sweetie, all the boxes left there are empty. Did you look for in the other boxes?" She asked, each word extra she spoke made the colour drain in Blake's face.

"Mom, please say that you are making a sick joke. I broke down any box I checked. I even made sure the truck was empty before it left and the only thing left in the car are my CDs." Blake said as Weiss began to snicker at Blake's reaction.

"No, I know how much your books mean to you Sweetie, I wouldn't joke about that just like how I wouldn't joke about Weiss' shoes." She spoke walking closer to Blake. "Are you sure you checked all the boxes?" She asked again.

"Mom, I know I checked all except the ones that were in your room. Please say we didn't leave the box." Blake almost whined as their mom developed a sympathetic look.

"Well your Father will be heading back next weekend to do a final sweep and sign the papers to let the real estate agents let them get everything ready to get renters to move in. But I can't do anything before that. I think there is a library not far from here though." She said placing a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Weiss hurry up I need to get some books!" Blake yelled just as Weiss finished the last nail.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay so this was a harder chapter to start but I like the ending. It plotted nicely and actually started part of the plot nicely... I do hope you all enjoy, and this may just possibly be a rare double upload day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so after writing 'Sound of Silence' somewhat dark I figure you guys deserve some nice light hearted fluff. Plus this actually doesn't have much left. I see two maybe three chapters. But I do hope you all are loving this.**

Chapter 3: Five O'Clock Was Twenty Hours Ago

"Yang, get up and tell whoever your new friend is to take her head out of the toilet. I need to get to work in half an hour." A small redhead whisperer kicking her older sister's feet sticking out of her door. She was would have been angry if she didn't know her sister would make it up to her.

"Ruby... just work around her... we only got in twenty minutes ag-" Yang started not even lifting her head from the floor. That would require too much strength and the sheer knowledge that her head would be killing her was not worth it.

"I know. I heard you guys coming in. So either you go and get her into a proper bed or I start dropping the cast iron crockery. Your choice." Ruby said louder than her previous statement. Ruby was glad she only lived five minutes from where she worked but she still needed to have a shower and still have breakfast. Meanwhile Yang's newest friend had her head in the toilet after throwing up all the contents in her stomach and then some.

"Fine Ruby... but can you help me up, I'm pretty sure if I was to get up by my own weight I'd end up like... uh..." Yang continued again as Ruby kicked her hard in the leg.

"You don't even know her name!" Ruby yelled as Yang covered her head. She was sure she knew the name it was just that it alluded her at this precise moment in time. One thing she was certain though was that Ruby yelling and kicking her wasn't going to jog her memory. All she needs is sleep. Ruby kicking her at half six in the morning wasn't that.

"Ah Ruby. Stop. This is why you never had any relationships since middle school." Always shouting and kicking your big sister." Yang said rolling over and sitting up, hopefully to fend of any more violent outbursts from Ruby. "Miltiades. That's her name. Now can you stop with the shouting." Yang asked as Ruby offered her hand to help her up. Yang took the hand and as she stood she began to wobble a little.

* * *

Ruby walked into the dust Library. She walked up to the counter and smiled at the blonde sitting there. "Hey Glynda. Long shot but do you have any food. I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast. Yang made a new friend." Ruby said as the blonde just tossed her a small silver package. "What are these types of breakfast cookies?" Ruby asked not really looking the horse in the mouth just curious.

"Berry. Once your done I suggest getting a new sister." Glynda said laughing a little as Ruby joined in. 'Well at least Yang is yet to kill her so I can forgive her right now.' Glynda thought as Ruby walked around the counter and took a seat.

"Yang isn't that bad. She's just coping with finding out her highschool sweetheart was gay only after they started to sleep together." Ruby said opening the silvery package and took one of the small cookies enjoying the small pseudo breakfast.

"Well, what needs to be done right now. We put all the books that got turned in back on the shelves last night all I can think we have left to do is the Elementary students that would come in here for the book reading... and you refuse to let me do it again since I read to them part of Harry Potter, and Narnia, and the Assassins' Creed books. I only agree with the last one. The others are amazing and can actually encourage them to read" Ruby said defending her choice in reading material. Glynda had been vocal in her distaste for it.

"Yes but I don't want every single child like you and constantly complaining to me about the author's choice in how to progress the story. As for that Assassin's' Creed, that is far too gruesome for eight year olds to hear." Glynda spoke in her normal voice. Never rising in volume nor in her level of distaste. It always surprised Ruby, in how she was able to keep the tone, convey emotion and never get close to being monotone.

"Dobby should not have been killed!" Ruby yelled as Glynda pointed to the sign that says 'Remain Silent, respect others.' The same sign that Glynda points to stress her point when she talks to Ruby far too often for Ruby's liking. Ruby had often fantasised burning that sign but realised that setting it on fire had the chance of damaging the books.

"You see. I can barely handle one of you. I will not have at least a further thirty more." Glynda said as she stood up to stretch she hadn't been sitting long but knew if the line of discussion continued further Ruby would get animated in her response to defend her point about one character's death. Bad enough whenever Ruby re-reads the series she always uses Glynda as a shoulder to cry on after ever. Single. Death.

Ruby just puffed her cheeks out as she ate another one of the cookies. She never realised how amazing it was Glynda always carried a spare things like them in case Ruby came in and couldn't eat breakfast. 'Huh... if I didn't already know her husband I'd swear she has a thing for me... god Yang is right. I really need to find someone, if the possibility of dating Glynda is appealing.' Ruby thought as she stuffed the final one of the cookies into her mouth to try and rid herself of any mental images that had developed.

* * *

"Come on Weiss. You want to go into the town to check to see if there is any night life but I need books first. And believe you me I will gut you like a fish if the only thing that stands between me and them is you. The only downside is deposing of your body." Blake said dragging Weiss up the stairs to the library. Normally Blake was a lot more composed but she needs books to read. Thus far the only problem thus far has been Weiss.

"I get it Blake. But I do in fact value my arms so stop pulling them! It's like you want me to burn your books once dad gets them." Weiss joked as Blake shot her a death glare. One Weiss was curious if she could cause again with different material at her disposal.

"Just go fuck yourself." Blake said just loud enough for Weiss to hear, but still a whisper as to not break the cardinal rule of the building.

"I bet you I can find someone who can do that. Give me like one night at a party and a walk of shame later and I'm set." Weiss said in her normal tone getting a loud shush from an irritated blonde. Weiss simply shrugged it off. "I'll wait outside. Don't be long." Weiss said even louder just to make the blonde who shushed her far more angry.

Blake walked over to the blonde and quickly apologised. Blake practically ran to first isle of books. She needed to see if they had anything that would be on her shelf of books she was meant to read or if they had the book she was reading. She needed the texts to entertain her.

Blake quickly had gone through most of the books in on aisle when she saw a small redhead putting books away. Blake quickly looked at the titles of the books in her hand. Sadly none of the ones she was looking for.

"Are you looking for a book in particular? Or are you just going to continue to stare. Because I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable." Ruby asked not taking her eyes off the shelves. While she did practically know where every book in the library was, she wasn't really sure how to feel about some looking at her. "Or are you one of those girls who only reads what ever the recent internet celebrity is reading?" Ruby asked. Not meaning to be offensive to the woman. She just refused to believe that all new people who are reading books is doing it solely because someone on the internet told them to read it.

"No. Long shot, do you have a copy of Paradise Lost? Or anything by John Milton really." Blake asked as the redhead put the final book that was in her arms away. She turned to face Blake. Shocked.

"Yeah we have some of his works. I'm not sure if anyone checked them out. Come with me." Ruby gestured to raven haired woman.

* * *

Weiss was getting impatient. Sure she had been waiting for a whole five minutes but she was bored. That was until she saw a blonde walking slightly sluggishly. 'That is someone who is hungover and got rudely awoken if I saw it.' Weiss thought as the blonde came to a stop.

"Please tell me that it is open. I owe my sister big time." Yang said rubbing her eyes. Her hangover had practically subsided. There was still a slight headache but something that would go away quickly if Ruby or Glynda wouldn't yell. Yang sadly knew Glynda would. Or at least use long confusing words that at this exact point in time Yang wasn't in the mood to figure out what they mean.

"No my sister is in there being a regular boring person. Why what did you do that causes you to apologise to your sister?" Weiss asked. She saw this as an easy way to distract herself while Blake continued whatever boring thing it was she was doing.

"Well, prevented her from getting changed for work here-" Yang started but was cut off by Weiss.

"Your sister isn't the blonde is she?" Weiss asked. It wasn't that she would be mad if she was her sister. It would just be a nice way to screw with the platinum blonde in there.

"No. That would be Glynda. Who is a massive bitch. But me and a girl I met last night may have done some unspeakable things in her room after she left. Pretty sure I need to buy her some new stuffed animals." Yang continued taking a seat on the steps next to where Weiss had seated herself when she left Blake. "What about your sister?" Yang asked trying to make some form of casual talk.

"We just moved into town and she found out all her books didn't make it. So she went in to look for some to read." Weiss said relaxing. She felt comfortable at that moment. She couldn't place why, but she just did.

"Well I know a nice café around the corner and my sister will probably be in there for a few more hours. Want a cup of coffee?" Yang offered standing up. Weiss just nodded standing up and waited for Yang to lead the way.

* * *

Blake had a nice conversation with Ruby. Her and Ruby were walking out, and as they stopped dead in the tracks. "That Bitch!" They shouted in unison.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Plus I got to introduce Yang and Ruby. I'd use some party poppers but I'm not aloud them apparently using them at Bambi's mom getting shot is a bad thing. Which is also why my little sister kicks my ribs when I'm passed out on the floor drunk. She is somewhat of a bitch.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, back to this. As for the guest reviewer, if you issue a challenge I may just say screw my rules and group all stories like that into one story where each chapter is a different pairing. If it is just a Glynda/Ruby story I suggest looking at Uberparagon's 'Hot and Cold for Teacher'. Great story, and there goes my time for a plug. You all came here to read this story.**

Chapter 4:

"So, I suppose where did you and your family live before you guys came to this quaint little town?" Yang asked taking a seat across from the white haired woman. She wasn't sure what was compelling her to talk to her but it was a lot better than dealing with Ruby who would be a new type of angry. Which she would pin on Yang for what ever reason. All Yang did was use her bed for something. While it was with a questionable woman Yang most likely wouldn't see again.

"We lived for a bit in a small German village. Than for the longest time we were living in a small town in northern Texas. What about you and your little sister, did you both grow up here or what?" Weiss asked sipping the Caffe Tobio.

"Yeah, we grew up here. I'm sorry, what is that exactly? It seems like it is just an overdose on caffeine." Yang asked quickly taking a mouthful the mocha in front of her. She began to eye up the girl in front of her. Her eyes constantly drifted to two main features Weiss had. The odd hair colour that she claimed to be natural but the scar going down her left eye.

"It is half espresso half drip coffee. I got rudely awoken earlier. So what about your parents, I'm sure they would be far more pissed you used your sister's room for having sex with a complete stranger." Weiss asked continuing a casual conversation. As she began to look at the blonde in front of her. Weiss already could assume what the woman did in her free time. Weiss was finding the muscles somewhat distracting.

"My mom left shortly after I was born, the old man married to Ruby's mom who died a few years back and our old man is nothing but a dead beat. I just got stupidly lucky last year with a lottery win which Ruby convinced me to invest in stock. So a few hundred in buying her some new stuffed animals is nothing." Yang smirked, as Weiss smiled gently back. "What about you? What is the story with your parents?" Yang asked trying to get some more information about the white haired woman.

"Well my mom is a dietary chef and my dad freelance programmes. Only reason we moved was because some big clients in some neighbouring towns wanted to hire her and well my dad doesn't need live anywhere as long as he has a connection to the internet, and a power supply and he can get a job anywhere." Weiss said fondly of her parents. While she was impressed with the blonde's luck she also knew that money does corrupt all.

"Heh they sound amazing." Yang said smiling as her and Weiss quickly finished their drinks. "Well, I'd love to have a longer talk, but I'm pretty sure Ruby is already plotting my death. There is a party tonight at a nightclub I know. If your interested we can meet up just outside the library. Say we meet there at 9?" Yang asked as Weiss nodded in approval.

"See you then. I'm pretty sure Blake has already started to shred some of my outfits, that is if she couldn't find any books that she wanted to read." Weiss said as Yang gestured to the door and they began to walk back to their future meet up point.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YANG WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Ruby yelled getting ready to punch the woman who caused the spike of anger. She was so thankful that Blake decided to wait with her. Ruby wasn't sure how long she would have lasted otherwise. She would have gone back inside and proceeded to agree with Glynda for once about Yang.

"Well, I'm not surprised my sister left. The second she stepped outside she probably got bored and began to walk home. It could be worse. Hell knowing Weiss she probably already got either a date or found out when a party is happening." Blake said laying back to look at the clouds passing by. She had a large stack of books ready to read. She knew it wouldn't last long but it would keep her occupied until she got her books back.

"Well I agree with you it is terrible that your sister normally meets you here during your break and decided to not do it today." Blake continued staring intently at a cloud. She could assume the girl she came to know as Ruby was glaring in which ever direction it is that she lived with her sister. She was also probably planning ingenious ways to punish her sister for forgetting about her. It was something she often did for Weiss.

"Well Yang is going to wish I didn't get such a rude start to the day. Especially if she plans to go to that party tonight. I'll freaking poison her and then grind her bones into a fine powder to nourish the rose bushes in the area." Ruby seethed plopping down on a step next to Blake.

"If you poison her that would make the bone dust unusable. I suggest when she is asleep from drinking too much you slit her throat. It would make more of a mess and may cause some mental damage but the plants would look lovely." Blake said hearing Ruby laugh from Blake's comment.

"You seem to know a lot about killing someone and using their corpse to keep the flora alive. Your not some crazy killer because if there is blood on some of those books they will be expensive to replace." Ruby commented as Blake sat up from her spot to look at Ruby.

"I have a sister just like yours. The idea of killing her has crossed my mind at least three times today alone. Only reason I haven't is because have you seen the reading selection in prisons. If not I'll let you know now they have nothing good." Blake said causing the both of them to laugh harder. Their laughter began to die down as Ruby's stomach growled reminding her of the primal need to eat.

"Well, if you don't mind carrying those books we can go to a near by café. Normally Yang and I go there." Ruby said hoping the raven haired woman really didn't mind carrying the books. She was enjoying her company so much.

"Well, I would love some tea. I already ate recently enough but don't let that stop you from eating." Blake said hoisting the sack onto her back. She actually was enjoying the chat she was having. It wasn't like any conversation she had with Weiss. Those generally ended with them plotting each others death followed by them eating some food their mom made and acting like it never happened.

* * *

Weiss was happy. She was barely in the new area for a day but she already had a date. 'Well, it's not a date. But it might as well be.' Weiss thought as she practically skipped into the living room where she found her parents sitting down watching some movie, that Weiss couldn't care about.

"Hey sweetie. Where's Blake?" Her mom asked, quickly pausing the movie. She couldn't care about the movie if one of her daughters was missing.

"I left her at the library. I did meet someone new and got invited out tonight." Weiss said as her mom sat up giving Weiss some space to sit down next to her.

"I'm not happy you left her. What happens if someone was to kidnap her? Or worse?" She panicked as Weiss and her husband began to laugh. She glared at them both. The look simply said 'Explain yourselves.' It was a demand. One neither wanted to dispute.

"Whoever it was that wanted to kidnap her would end up with a few broken bones and a lot of internal bleeding. They would have a better chance taking Weiss. You know the child that weighs 110 pounds wet or the one that weighs 130 pounds of pure muscle." Weiss' dad said as Weiss punched him as hard as she could in the shoulder.

"You, see. If it was Blake it would have actually hurt. Or at least give me a bruise." He said as Weiss just let out a loud humph, crossing her arms and pouted. "Sorry, Weiss but it is true you have no upper body strength." He said quickly wrapping Weiss in a hug.

"I'm not angry by that. I'm angry you know my weight. And what makes me even more mad is the fact you can say it so casually." Weiss said as she was fighting her way out of the hug. She loathed it when he hugged her like that. She felt like she did something wrong simply because he constantly made it a spectacle.

"Tell, me about this girl and I'll let you out." He said laughing as Weiss tried harder. She already was going to tell them about Yang but she didn't want to do it from her current position.

"Fine just let me go!" Weiss yelled slightly muffled by her dad's arm. He smiled as he let go of Weiss who took her old seat. "I was going to tell mom at least anyways. She would have told you if she thought it was important." Weiss said fixing her outfit that had been ruffled up.

* * *

Blake was happy. She made a friend who shared similar interests. All she had to do was have Weiss ditch her at the library. It was the perfect way for her day to go after having her have to do a lot of heavy lifting. She would gladly go through even more if it meant she got to spend some more time with Ruby.

While Blake would disagree with Ruby about her claim that Dobby's death being the saddest. Blake claimed it was Sirius'. It lead to a heated debate that caused a few heads to turn in the café but Blake hadn't had any kind of conversations like that. Most of the time it was Weiss telling her to shut up about it and her mom and dad only had opinions based solely on the movies which Blake couldn't understand.

As Blake walked in she could see her mom standing in the kitchen making quick work of what Blake could assume was an onion. Blake walked into the brightly lit room. "Is Weiss here? She ditched me at the library. I did meet a cute girl though." Blake said dropping her bag on the table as smiled lightly.

"It seems you both met a girl today. She already got invited to go out tonight, so I'm making something that will just absorb any alcohol she will drink. Which I really wished she wouldn't, but this way if she does drink it will take a lot more to get her drunk." She said quickly walking over to the stove as she put what she was chopping into the hot pan.

"Well if it makes you feel any better we can drop some of the pans next to her tomorrow morning. Maybe that will convince her not to drink." Blake said as they began to laugh as she walked over to her bag again and picked it up to go to her room and begin reading the books she just got.

"Dinner will be done in twenty minutes. Don't get too caught up in your books." Her mom said just as Blake was walking out of the kitchen to go upstairs.

"Okay, I shouldn't get too caught up."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, so while I personally find a lot of the deaths in Harry Potter well written and have a purpose except Dobby's. The whole Sirius' death came about from talking with one of you Readers. But here is another chapter, and I don't see that many chapters left in this. Hell I originally only thought this was only going to be five chapters. Now I see two more, which this story won't have an epilogue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The happy story time. Hope you all will continue to love this despite the fact it is almost over. Still feel terrible writing a happy story... especially seeing as I can't make this sad. Probably because I'm an evil person and love watching you** **all get sad and angry. I digress, you want the happy story.**

Chapter 5:

Weiss' head was spinning. Her eyes hurt from the blinding light known as the morning sun. It was excruciating. Not as bad as whoever will be that is pounding on her door will be when she was done. She could hear the door open. 'Good, I can get revenge while still staying covered.' Weiss thought as She quickly realised the fault with her plan. Whoever it was dropped a large heavy metallic object. Weiss cupped her ears and opened her eyes to see her mother's soothing eyes looking back at her.

"Breakfast is almost done. Tell whoever the lady in the bed next to you that she is welcome to stay but I would like some name before that." She spoke softly as to not alert the woman in the bed next to her. Weiss' already pale face paled further as her mom turned on her heel and walked out the door, leaving the pan she used behind.

Weiss quickly turned around and saw a mane of blonde hair. Weiss quickly moved her blanket to look down and was overjoyed to see clothes on her. She looked over and saw the person next to her and frowned as she saw the woman was wearing nothing but a pair of panties. 'The fuck happened last night. Last thing I remember is me and Yang kissing at the party.' Weiss thought as she began to shook who she thought. No hoped, it was Yang.

"Ruby, just work around whoever is in the bathroom." Yang mumbled pulling the blanket over her head. She was too tired to deal with her sister at this moment. She had no idea how long she had even been home.

"While I'm sure that's great but we aren't at your home." Weiss said causing Yang to turn around, all traces of sleep having been banished from her mind. She saw Weiss holding up the blanket to partially to cover Yang. Yang moved the blanket to see she was half naked. She quickly moved the sheet up.

"We didn't do anything did we?" Yang asked as Weiss just shrugged. She truly didn't know. And that was what was worrying her. She just hoped that they didn't she like Yang too much.

"Well, we can piece the night together after we have something to eat. My mom was so kind enough to cook us some breakfast. Which should be enough time to see if we can figure that all out. If not I'm sure Blake would gladly help if she isn't in a bitchy mood." Weiss said standing up. "Actually, you're about her size and I'm pretty sure you don't want to wear that dress and I'll be damned if you are going to meet my parents dressed like you are." Weiss continued going to the door.

"I've got nothing to be ashamed about. The only problem is once I walk out they will all get jealous." Yang said a slight smirk on her face. Weiss decided it was best to ignore the comment and quickly made her way into Blake's room.

* * *

Blake was happy. She didn't need to hear Weiss' date, meaning either they didn't do what their mom feared or they found a way to silence her loud moans. Personally Blake was hoping beyond hope that it was the former for both her sanity and her mother's.

Blake looked over to her phone to see a message. Blake opened it to see it was from Ruby. Blake quickly read the message.

 **R~ So my sister didn't turn up this morning. If this was a first time I'd be worried but this is like the fifth time this month. But to the point, do you want to get some lunch later.**

Before Blake could even reply she saw the small notification led light up.

 **R~ I'm sorry it was stupid of me to ask. Just forget I ever asked.**

 _ **B~ Can't and I'd love to. Same place?**_

Blake smirked as she could just picture the fierce blush on Ruby's face. Or to be more accurate the blush she wishes that is on Ruby's face. Blake could just picture her cute face being dusted with a shade of pink.

 **R~ Yeah. We can meet outside the library at one.**

Blake was smiling fully. This was the first time she had been asked out for a date in a while. She didn't mind the fact it seemed fast. Even if Ruby didn't mean for it to be like that. Blake just enjoyed spending time with her.

 _ **B~ Sounds like a plan.**_

Blake just managed to hit send as Weiss walked in. Blake looked up from her book that was obscuring her phone. "Oh, who is it? Oh, Weiss. Come in." Blake sarcastically said. She could see her eye's roll out of annoyance.

"Blake, mom's cooking breakfast and the woman I know you know I came home with, needs some clothes and you two are about the same size. That is unless you want to see her hot body nearly naked. But I suppose she isn't your type. You know being real and all." Weiss said trying to get a reaction out of her.

Blake said nothing getting up quickly walking over to her small wardrobe and tossed Weiss a shirt and a pair of pants. "Jokes on you. Meeting someone later. So if you can kindly shove your comments up your ass." Blake spoke with malice in her voice. She knew that, that was exactly what she wanted. Blake just so happened to be willing to oblige.

Weiss meanwhile was shocked be Blake's reaction. Normally it takes a lot more prodding to get a reaction like that. "Sorry. God. Tell me about this person later. I would just prefer you not biting my head off for making a joke." Weiss apologised as she turned around and walked back into her room.

Blake let out a sigh as she went back to her book. She quickly looked at how many pages she had left. She frowned as she looked at the page number. 'How the hell do I only have twenty pages left. I'm pretty sure I put it down a few dozen times.' Blake thought as she began to finish reading the book.

'Wait... she said mom was cooking... why am I staying here.' Blake thought as she closed her book and ran out of her room. She wasn't going to risk the possibility that she may have cooked to little. She would rather make Weiss forgo the delicious breakfast that would be waiting for them. It was the fitting punishment for the comment she made.

* * *

"Here you go Yang. Sorry if they don't fit just right. She was in a very bitchy mood and when she is in a bad mood it is like going into a lion's den covered in raw meat." Weiss said covering her eyes as she walked into her room. 'It's okay if you take a peak. After all we both are woman. Plus if we did have sex than I've already seen what she has. But she is so hot that if we didn't than I would be very ashamed.' Weiss thought as she felt the clothes that she was holding out being taken.

"Well I'm sure she can't be that bad. Maybe she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Or maybe we kicked her last night. I'm sure she has some reason. But I think the important thing is why are you peeking at me getting changed? I think what hurts the worst is you aren't even very subtle about it." Yang said as Weiss blushed a shade of red that Yang hasn't seen anyone go in a long time.

'I like it when she goes that shade. I wonder how hard it would be to keep her in a constant state of that colour.' Yang thought as Weiss began to attempt to control the blood flooding her face. She was not only caught but she thought she wasn't being as obvious with her staring. "Sorry." Weiss said turning around.

"Don't be. I told you, I have nothing to be ashamed about. Kinda shocked you are that type of girl though." Yang smirked as she pulled the shirt she was given on. She would have to admit it felt a bit tight around the chest but it wasn't too bad. Slightly tight but she would gladly push that thought away if Weiss' mom wanted her to be wearing clothes while they ate than Yang was no one who could complain. "Now, I believe you said there would be food? Because I'm fucking starving." Yang said as she hugged Weiss from behind.

"Yeah... there should be some done soon." Weiss said cursing the fact her voice broke to an octave higher than she ever thought was possible. She wasn't sure if she should disengage from the hug but what she did know was that she was comfortable. She knew she would regret it but she had to.

* * *

Blake sat at the table already having eaten her fill, she was mesmerized at the buxom blonde still able to eat three times what a person her size should be able to eat. She was surprised simply at the fact that her mom was able to foresee the future and prepared more than enough.

"Right... I'm going to go upstairs. Seeing Yang eat enough food to feed a small army." Blake said excusing herself as she walked up the stairs. She could hear her mom, Weiss and Yang talk, something about Yang's little sister. Blake couldn't care. Blake had other things on her mind. Mainly Ruby. Blake was pulled from her thoughts from her dad tapping her on the shoulder.

"I know that look. I was going to ask if you wanted to come and test a section of python for me but I'm interested. Who's the girl?" Blake's dad asked just as she was about to finish the miserably small amount of reading she had left.

"It is the librarian I met yesterday, We were texting this morning and we are going out for lunch later." Blake said as her dad smiled softly as Blake offered him a place to come in. He just shook his head and turned on his heel.

"Just don't bring her home when you both are drunk like your sister." He spoke laughing as he made his way down the stairs. Blake let a small smirk dance across her face. 'I would never want to see Ruby drunk. Because she may actually hit on someone else and then it goes from bad to worse.' Blake thought as she turned to the final book she she had to read. She quickly looked at the time on her phone just to make sure she'll have time to finish it. She set an alarm on her phone giving her just enough time to make it down to the library so she wouldn't be late.

'This is still going to be a lovely day. Plus I'll get some more books and spend more time with Ruby.' Blake thought as she set into the new book. Smiling all the while.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So while I was meant to upload this yesterday but a spur of the moment party told me to do it now. But yeah I got it out eventually.** **Hope you guys liked it like always.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so one more after this. Let me just say this has been nothing but a fun experience to write. Still don't like writing fluff but it is a nice change of pace. Hope you all like this chapter.**

Chapter 6:

"Why do I need to go to this stupid party Yang!" Ruby whined. She had a strong distaste for parties. Especially when she was being forced into going to them because she had two days off in a row. She had just got home and somehow Yang found out that she was free for a couple of days.

"Because Weiss wants to meet you and supposedly her sister is just as boring as you. Maybe you two will hit it off. If not you can get drunk and forget about the stick in the mud Glynda." Yang said as she tossed Ruby the outfit she had ready for her when she got there.

"Yaaannnngggg you know I don't like alcohol. Tastes like dish soap." Ruby pouted as Yang pushed her into the bathroom to get changed. Ruby knew that arguing would be pointless, but she had to. She would much rather stay at home with a nice hot cup of hot chocolate and a book instead of going to some party because a girl Yang had become smitten over wanted to meet her.

"Plus I already have a crush on someone. Besides I don't care if Weiss or whatever her name is wants to meet me. You know where I work and you haven't shut up about her for three weeks. That is three weeks you could have taken her to meet me." Ruby yelled through the door she didn't even realise was closed behind her.

"Yeah but if I wasn't sure about her and brought her to meet you or Glynda who I'm positive hates me, you and her would agree she is bad and try and separate us. Where as now, I won't have to listen Glynda's agitation about me." Yang said as Ruby tossed the door open revealing the outfit.

It wasn't much different from her casual clothes. Simple black jeans with a dark red blouse she forgot she had. "You look beautiful. Come on. We are meeting Weiss and her sister at the party." Yang said as she ushered Ruby down the stairs so they could leave. "Seriously, we are already late. Weiss is going to kill me." Yang said as Ruby pulled on the shoes Yang had bought her that day.

"Still didn't need to have bought me shoes." Ruby mumbled as she stood up. "Where is this party exactly?"Ruby asked slightly louder as Yang jumped off the last few steps.

"Weiss' parent's decided to go have a romantic night. So her house. On the bright side it is only like five minuets away." Yang said as Ruby pushed her out the front door to close and lock the door behind her.

"You best hope this isn't a pathetic party otherwise I'm locking you out." Ruby said as she walked out getting ready to be bored out of her mind for the night.

* * *

"I hope you know I'm not going to help clean this crap up before mom and dad get back. Seriously, this is destroying my plans for the night. All I wanted to do was read a book and here you are hooking me up with Yang's sister. Which isn't going to happen by the way." Blake complained as the tenth person walked in carrying more beer. Weiss had promised her there would only a few people but it just looked like it was getting started.

"Well I'm not keeping you down here. Go upstairs if you want to be boring. All I asked was that let me introduce you to Yang's sister." Weiss said shrugging her shoulders as she passed by Blake to goback into the kitchen.

"Yes but you also begged me to not leave you until Yang got here because you don't want to have too many to drink because this is the first time you are meeting Yang's sister and you want to make a good impression because Yang has said if her sister doesn't like whoever she is dating she breaks up with them." Blake said as she followed behind Weiss.

"That is how we are going to remember that conversation. And if you tell anyone I will slip you a lethal amount of laxatives inside your morning coffee." Weiss threatened holding out her index finger. Blake laughed as Weiss began to laugh as well. "Yeah... mom would kill me." Weiss said as she heard the doorbell go off once again.

"You get that because if it is more of your friends I'm going to skin you alive." Blake said slumping down onto the countertop, Letting out a sigh as Weiss walked past. Blake was already dreading the night to come. The only reason Blake even bothered to help Weiss out is because this way she would owe Blake big time.

* * *

"Oh my god Ruby, you haven't even met the woman yet. Why not give her the benefit of the doubt? Isn't that the point behind to kill a mocking bird or something? I never finished it all the way through." Yang said feeling a slight chill from Ruby's glare. "Okay, yeah. You see that? That is the fastest way to destroy any possible relationship. Especially with a girl I've never met, and as far as I know could be made up." Yang continued as Ruby punched her sister in the arm.

"One she is real. Two you need to finish that or I swear I'll trade you for a rabbit." Ruby said pouting as Yang laughed the hit off as she rang the doorbell. 'I need to think of better insults on the spot. Or at least not quote Disney movies.' Ruby thought as a white haired woman answered the door.

Yang hugged the woman and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Sup Snow Pea. This is my sister Ruby. Who is a Debby Downer right now." Yang said as Ruby glared at her. "Pretty sure she is also going to stab me in my sleep." Yang continued as Weiss disengaged from the hug. Weiss turned her attention to Ruby.

"I'm Weiss. I figure this really isn't your type of scene, and I'm sorry Yang dragged you here. I was all for meeting you where you work but Yang really doesn't trust some named Glynda. Something about them feuding all the time." Weiss said offering her hand to Ruby. Ruby noticed the woman was shorter and made her smile.

'Finally someone smaller than me. Yay!' Ruby thought as she took the hand and shook it. She wasn't overly happy just yet but Yang did have a point. She has yet to really talk to with Weiss properly and her sister may be nice. "I'm Ruby." Ruby said as a matter of courtesy. But she decided that she would follow Yang's advice and give Weiss the benefit of the doubt.

"Well, let's go inside. It is freezing out there." Weiss said standing aside to let them in.

"Weiss! I swear I'm going to kill you if it is more people who are going to get wasted!" Blake yelled. As Weiss walked into the kitchen with Yang in tow.

"Blake don't be a bitch. It's just Yang and her Sister." Weiss yelled back getting ready to strangle her.

"Sorry Blake." Yang said as the smaller brunette finally made herself known.

"Blake? Why are you here?" Ruby asked hugging Blake. 'Maybe this won't be actually that bad. Blake is here. I didn't think that this would be her type of situation.' Ruby thought as Blake hugged her back.

"Wait... you two actually know each other?" Weiss and Yang said in unison. Startling each other. The turned to look at each other and at their sisters. "Okay... time for some form of an explanation." Weiss said snapping the duo out of the hug.

"Well I meet Ruby in the Library. We than became friends." Blake said turning to Ruby. "I'm Weiss' sister. And I take it your Yang's sister." Blake said answering Ruby's question that was asked long before hand.

"Huh... I guess they didn't need us to introduce them to each other." Yang said as it finally clicked. "Wait Ruby... is this the girl you keep talking abou-" Yang started as Ruby covered her mouth.

"Don't you dare." Ruby hissed as she sent the very real, non-verbal threat of bodily harm.

"Ruby, do you want to go upstairs with me. This is definitely not the type of place for us. I did get my books back though." Blake said as Ruby nodded.

"Behave Blake. I will kill you if you harm Rubes!" Yang yelled as they walked up the stairs. Ruby just rolled her eyes as she smiled. 'This definitely won't be that bad of a night.' Ruby thought smiling.

'Well, I guess I won't hate Yang's sister too much or more accurate at all.' Blake thought as she opened the door to her room. Ruby quickly made her way to the bookshelf to observe some of the books she would have at her disposal for the night.

* * *

Ruby's bleary eyes opened at the bright light coming in. She looked around and noticed it wasn't her room. She looked over on the bed next to her she saw Blake wide eyed reading some book. Blake feeling a pair of eyes on her looked over and saw Ruby staring at her.

"Oh god... I didn't do anything stupid? Did I? I don't remember anything after Yang brought me that drink." Ruby asked holding her head as if she was in great pain.

"No you didn't. And the reason you can't remember is because Yang spiked your drink. So that way she didn't have to worry about you being home alone. But if it makes you feel any better both of our sisters are going to be so hung over and we can start making noise before we go to get some food." Blake said as Ruby just shuddered.

"I feel terrible. Can we not make any noise?" Ruby asked rubbing her ears like Blake's low voice was doing nothing but assaulting her ears.

"Yeah sure." Blake said as she put the book down as Ruby attempted to stand on shaky legs. She sat down as Blake sat up.

"I'm going to kill Yang." Ruby said rubbing her head. Blake just smiled as Ruby began to mumble the method she would use.

"You actually did do something that could be qualified as stupid. You revealed that you had a crush on me and we began to make out." Blake sad softer as to not hurt Ruby's ears further. But Blake could just see Ruby's expression change. She turned around whilst she stayed on her spot.

"I thought that was a dream..." Ruby said as she began to blush. She had practically forced her tongue down Blake's throat. The taste of Blake's lips was still embedded deep in her memory. "So... what does that make us now?" Ruby asked fearing the rejection that Blake could still give her.

"You remember the kissing but not you asking me out?" Blake said as Ruby just shook her head. As if sensing the impending question Blake spoke up, "I said yes by the way." Blake said as Ruby smiled.

"Okay, so let's go and get food now." Ruby said fast trying to forget the embarrassing moment all together. Right before Ruby stood up Blake pulled her down somewhat to give her a kiss. Ruby blushed a much deeper colour than the one she had turned previously.

"Now we can go." Blake said as she jumped up from her bed and opened the door for Ruby.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay. Here is the finally. I do hope you guys liked the story. It has been nothing but a learning curve because I normally don't like writing fluff. Long live the feels and such.**


End file.
